


Promare, but that gif of everything on fire when pizza arrives.

by Ecsassy



Category: Promare, Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I don't know how to title things tbh, Let Lio eat pizza ok, Listen Galo has a valid concern about his socks, M/M, OT3, OT4 implied, Pizza night gone wrong, Polyamory, Slight worship kink, Switch Lio, Threesome, Top Meis, bottom Gueira, ending where they still have Promare buddies, multi-ship, sex so hard you light on fire, slight choking kink, slight excuse to write Lio being bossy to the bois, slight praise kink, they have a boss kink, totally based on that pizza box gif meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecsassy/pseuds/Ecsassy
Summary: Lio just wanted to not have stale potato chips stick to his thighs when he sat on the couch. The boys just wanted to help. Galo just wanted some pizza. But now Lio gets to peel ash off of his thighs while Galo screams about socks to the boys instead.





	Promare, but that gif of everything on fire when pizza arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm gonna be honest here: I've not ever written a fic for canon characters before. I've written for OCs-- But that was years ago. So uh, if this isn't the best, I'm sorry. But my beautiful friends wanted it. Ask and they shall receive. There will definitely be other ridiculously inspired fics coming. Also, sorry for any bad grammar. I used some random spellcheck thing online since I don't have Word (and may have typed a quarter of this at work lolol).

"That it, Boss?" Gueira asks it like he's begging for Lio to give him more to do. And the grin on Meis's face proves he's just as eager to hear. They're even sat on the floor in front of him like two damn dogs. Lio's used to that, though.  
"Hm," fuchsia eyes scour the open roomed apartment in search of any misplaced items or hidden trash. Nothing. It kind of makes him squint. How... How could this place look so... So clean?

If he had known it as this easy to get the apartment cleaned up, he'd honestly have invited Gueira and Meis over more. Was that wrong to say? Maybe. It's not that he didn't like having them over for fun. But god was it a blessing to have people who actually helped the clean up process. 

"Boss?" There's concern laced in Gueira's tone when their leader hasn't responded in less than ten seconds.  
"Oh. Sorry. Yes, that seems to be it." Lio half flinched from his over-absorbed state. Even the top of the television stand lacked dust. Wow guys. "It looks good. I appreciate the help." His tone is as calm as ever. A touch soft due to the appreciation laced in.

Awkward silence hangs in the air. Only the ticking of the fire-hydrant alarm clock can be heard. Galo's choice of decoration, for clarification. 

"Err-- Sooo, should we go?" Meis tosses the suggestion out, hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. Gueira made a slight pout before looking the other way.  
Lio takes note of the aura around the two and offers a small shrug. "You don't /have/ to, no. But I don't intend on wasting this chance." His hand reached up to unfasten the button to his shirt, making its way further down to repeat the action to the others.

"B-Boss--?" Gueira croaks, leaving Meis's words to fill in his blank space.  
"Whoa, whoa-- What are you doing?" 

Lio paused, momentarily perplexed. "Getting comfortable? You saw how filthy this place was. I couldn't exactly lounge around carelessly unless I wanted to get a stale chip stuck to my thigh." His facial expression shows disgust at the mere idea.

He doesn't miss the way the two seem to deflate after the explanation is given. But as per his usual ways, he lets it slip by. For now. 

"I'll go get your pjs then," Gueira takes the chance to dismiss himself, likely because something about what just happened may have perturbed him. 

There weren't as many ticks from the clock during this awkward moment of silence as there were last time. Lio talks over it fairly abruptly, catching Meis's attention. 

"Something wrong?" He didn't need a yes or no. He knew the answer. He inquired for the sake of what, assuming Meis would likely spit it out.

The way Meis's face turns a tad sheepish proves to Lio that there's definitely a reason. 

"Don't tell me you don't know," Meis speaks coyly. "I thought it was pretty obvious."  
"Obvious?"  
"Oh," Meis's eyes flick wide, then soften. "You don't know." There seems to be some reluctance from him before he fidgets awkwardly, sitting up in a way that allows him to peer to the door in the back that leads to the bedroom. The bedroom Lio shares with Galo. The one where Lio's pjs were.  
6:48 PM  
"Boss, I should preface by saying that, uh-- we are very happy for you. But it'd be a lie to say we don't miss you being around as much." It's a confession that Lio knows the meaning behind. He's not as dense as those he surrounds himself with. Which, really, gives him the slight upperhand. 

Meis is a touch awkward about how Lio just kind of looks at him like he'd been told nothing at all. That's the thing about Lio, though. He doesn't always show an emotional reaction immediately.

"Err--" Meis doesn't get to say anything before--  
"These them?" Gueira blurts out from behind the couch, dangling the junk food pajamas beside Lio's head. 

Lio cranes his head to peer at the redhead. A brief glance is given to the clothes before he looks back to Gueira. "They will do. Now come here." The tone is a touch more demanding and has Gueira a little surprised considering that tone had been thrown to the winds after they finished cleaning.

"Sure thing, Boss." He doesn't mind it, though. The surprise is replaced by a delighted grin as he makes it around the front side of the couch where Meis is sat. He hands the clothes out, but Lio doesn't take them. Instead, he makes a gesture with his finger to put Gueira back on his knees. 

Lio may have chosen to be their boss back in the day. But it was Gueira and Meis that chose to make him out to be some sort of king. Rarely ever did Lio play into that roll outside of work.

Now was evidently very different. 

His foot is kicked up on Gueira's black jeans and the male is quick to move the pjs from being soiled. "Take it off." 

Oh. 

Gueira has to swallow the lump in his throat before he moves to do just that. "You too," He props the other up to Meis's lap and the lankier of the two gives him a look. A look that has him softly skeptical. But as per usual, the loyalty outweighs any second guessing. Boots are carefully set aside. 

The way Gueira fidgets tells him there's some underlying anxiety about what to do next. Or was it more like... Eagerness? 

Regardless, Lio wiggles his finger to have Gueira come onto the couch, meanwhile gesturing for Meis to stay put. "I've already done half of it for you, so I suppose you got lucky." Or unlucky if one is to base the decision on Gueira's drive to aid his leader. "Here." An arm is extended out as to imply what the blonde expects of his follower.

"Boss--? What...?" Calling it hesitation wasn't right. But there was definitely an aura of confusion emitting from the male. Too bad Lio doesn't take much pity to it.  
"Hm," He curls his arm back in and starts unpinning the sleeve. "Fine. I can do it myself if you don't want to." Oh. Meis picks up on what Lio is getting at but Gueira is too busy scrambling across the couch to offer hands out in a frantic means to help.  
"N-No wait! I was just confused! I can do it! Anything the boss wants, I can do it!" 

Lio freezes, slowly peering with only eyes over to his companion who's hovering centimeters from his face. "And what about what Gueira wants?" If not for the sound of that god awful clock, Lio honestly would have thought time froze in that moment. The redhead is completely silent and he's pretty sure the poor guy hesitates to even breathe for a second.

But then he talks.

"I-- Uh, well. Gueira wants to.. Uh.. Help the boss?" It's not the answer Lio wants so the blonde frowns. Meis clears his throat as if he's about to interject but Lio gives a nudge with his foot, hushing him.  
"What if the boss told you that helping him would equate to you doing as you want, too?" Gueira clamps his jaw shut at Lio's words and draws back ever so slightly. But Lio doesn't grant him the space. 

His foot is retracted from Meis and bent as he turns to crawl on the couch towards Gueira. It has the redhead backing up with a flushed look of shock as he falls back on the couch.  
"Ooookay, I think that's--" Meis goes to reach his hand out but is met with Lio's other hand grabbing it. Fuchsia hues meet sapphire ones for a solid ten seconds of just breathing. 

"And what about you?" In a way, Meis wasn't expecting the question to be diverted to him. The exchange they had before Gueira returned definitely held enough of an answer. But it didn't seem like their boss was accepting insinuations.  
"I.." Meis pauses, glancing to Gueira with sharp eyes, then back to Lio a moment later. "You've done so much for us. For all of the Burnish. I just want to be able to do something for you in return." The answer is still roundabout for what he'd been referencing earlier, but it at least gives less of a vibe of doing it simply because Lio wants it. 

"I suppose that's fair. Well then," Lio releases Meis's hand and sits back on his feet on the sofa. "Help me get this off." His arm is offered out to Meis whom has no qualms aiding Lio in his endeavor.  
"H-Hey! I said I'd help too!" Gueira puffs up like a cat who's seen a dog across the street. He crawls towards the two but Lio puts a hand out on his forehead to stop him.  
"Are you doing what you want? Not just to help your boss?" If one looks closely, they could see a tug at the corner of Lio's lips. Is he being a shit? Yeah, definitely.

Gueira puffs a cheek out in defiance before turning his head away, freeing him of Lio's half gloved hand. "I mean--" The hand is soon made bare when Meis takes that off next. There's a look of soft affection on Lio's face when his companion does it. They are definitely taunting Gueira. The male half flares up, the Promare inside of him definitely warming a bit and leaving tiny flicks of fire to escape him. 

"Fine-- Fine! You want us to do what we want? Then--" He pauses to wrack his brain for something to say. What he spits out is utterly ridiculous. "You'll let us help you make the best of a clean sofa." He even adds some finger guns with a signature Gueira smirk. It's held for about three seconds before the two make so much as a sound. Lio's lips push together to hold back from laughing, but Meis doesn't even try to hold back his laugh and grabs at his stomach. 

"What?!?" The redhead huffs, throwing hands up in the air. "Hey! I don't hear either of you coming up with a better line, here."  
"I think someone's been spending too much time with Galo lately. That's almost as idiotic as something he'd say." Lio has a hand covering his lips to muffle his chuckling between his words. 

Those little flames shoot off Gueira like he's a sparkler on the Fourth of July. But they diminish seconds later when Lio crawls over to him and places a hand on that teal shirt he always wear. "But I have to admit," Their noses touch and Gueira's breath hitches. "It was kind of cute." 

Suddenly their lips lock. Gueira's too shellshocked to do much. It's like Lio's sucking the breath right out of him with a kiss that holds nothing more than lips pressed together. He does sweep his tongue along the redhead's upper lip for a moment, however, just before breaking the kiss. "Don't worry, we saved the best part for you." His hand raises up to touch under Gueira's chin, beckoning him to follow as Lio leans back against Meis. 

While his shirt and gloves are now gone, he's still clad in skintight leather jeans. Black, of course. "Be a good boy and help?" There might be a questioning tone tacked onto the end, but the subtle hint of a demand has Gueira hard all over again.

"Of course, boss." Leaning forward, he takes a solid few seconds to fiddle with the belt and fasteners to get the pants undone. It's a bit of a struggle to pull them down off of Lio's small hips but the real struggle is not staring at the way skintight black boxer briefs hug Lio's dick. 

"Focus," Lio taps loosely at Gueira's thigh, bringing him back to reality so he can finish pulling them off. Meis has a tender hold around Lio's waist, bare hands gently touching along soft skin. But his blue optics are watching Gueira's every move like a hawk. This wasn't their first time together. But it was with Lio. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in watching his partner fluster at every little step. He knew Gueira well.  
There's caution in how he handles Lio's clothes. The complete opposite of when he and Meis sleep together they just toss things around. Lio is treated with the utmost care. The blonde definitely knows it. 

"Hey, Boss," The redhead starts, taking a hold of one of Lio's feet. "You work real hard, y'know. And I just want you to know how much it means to us." If it took getting him naked to hear these two sputter appreciative nonsense, he'd have to tease them later for it. But for now, Lio just hums in an inquisitive fashion. "With the Burnish... With the Burning Rescue... With the Promare... It's crazy how you got everyone to work together! You're really great, y'know." 

His focus may entirely be on the words being spoken, but he doesn't miss the way Gueira's hands are squeezing up along the tendons and muscles of his slender legs. A soft sound of delight escapes him and he pushes slightly back on Meis. It leaves his companion squirming slightly. To distract himself, Meis takes to moving his hands up to Lio's shoulders, giving firm squeezes all up along his tiny frame. "Tell me if it gets to be too much." Meis was always considerate to their needs; Lio long since knew that.

His head lulls back, eyes closed as he just soaks in the massage. He's fairly sure Gueira mutters off some more words of affirmation as he makes his way up to his thighs, but it's hard to really focus on at that point. He does, however, catch the warmth of lips along his inner thigh and it breaks him from his lulled state enough to whip his head forward.

The quick reaction has Gueira almost retracting. But Lio reaches a hand to grab the back of his dual-colored locks and keep him from successfully getting far. "Err.. Is this.. Okay, Boss?"  
"Mm. It would be better if you went a little further up." Lio relents on his death grip of the red locks at that point, stroking gently at the scalp as if to make up for the rough touch. Gueira keens at it, but has cheeks matching his own hair at the request. 

"Unless you don't want to--"  
"No!" Gueira blurts and practically stumbles forward into the small lap. Lio's eyes are wide for a second in surprise at how quickly the guy interjects. It's never happened before. Gueira always let him finish. "U-Uh-- I mean, sorry. I do want to!"  
"Don't apologize. It's nice to see you speaking your mind to me." Before Lio, he's certain they probably spoke their minds a lot. They had strong personalities and no qualms speaking up to the others. it was just Lio they were cautious with. And while it was something special, he definitely didn't dislike seeing them be more themselves. Especially if it were to happen during intimate times.

"Well?" Meis quirks a brow to his partner down between Lio's legs. While he's face first in his lap, he hadn't done much since Lio's comment. In fact, he just seems a touch flustered. So Meis lowers a hand and ruffles his read locks. "You've said you wanted this, yeah? So why not prove it?" The way Meis phrases that is sheer proof to Lio that they've talked about it. The blonde wanted to blurt that out, but Gueira offers a more confident grin, "..Yeah." 

And then there's a different kind of warmth on Lio's clothed dick. One would think that someone who's used to having a literal fire inside of them wouldn't really get off on any further heat given to them. Incorrect. 

Lio let out soundless breaths of delight each time he felt Gueira's tongue lap over the black fabric. The hand once gently touching red locks was now kneading them. His head fell back once more, but Meis sneaks a hand up to turn his chin so they can lock lips. 

Unlike with Gueira, there's no hesitation. Meis swipes a tongue at Lio's lips and soon after they have a brief competition for dominance. Oddly enough, Meis wins. But a nip to his upper lip leaves him retracting momentarily to huff. 

"You're as bad as him." Meis jests with a gesture to Gueira.  
"I can't let my loyal hands have the upperhand for too long." Lio muses out, leaving the other to snort.

But Lio's caught off guard when hands are prying the fabric down to expose his erection. Cold air never does them any favors but there's a large fortune in having Gueira willing and ready.

His cock isn't exposed for long, soon swallowed up by the wet warmth of Gueira's mouth. He's proportioned to his body's size-- neither overwhelmingly small nor overwhelmingly large. It allows the redhead to swallow him easily, offering swipes of his tongue along the way. But he's so eager that he doesn't even hesitate to see if he can take the whole thing without gagging. This just in: He can. 

There's a smug feeling of confidence in that and he flashes it to Meis who just seems to frown. "Yeah, yeah, you win." 

Did they have a bet on this? Lio wanted to ask but just as his lips part to do so, he feels fingers brushing over a nipple and his body jerks forward. It makes their partner struggle momentarily, a small gag occurring. But he's quick to resituate so he can begin bobbing his head along. 

They became abruptly aware of how quiet Lio was in sexual encounters in this moment. He was clearly enjoying it if one looked at how his brows twitched and breathing was labored-- but aside from some huffs, grunts and muffled moans, he really wasn't noisy. Meis lowers his head down to bury lips along the junction of Lio's neck and shoulder, fingers clamping around a nipple to pinch. 

Lio hisses, but doesn't seem to detest it. His free hand moves to grab at whatever part of Meis he can reach-- it happens to be his thigh behind him, using it as something to squeeze. 

Warm friction from Gueira's lips makes his insides coil with a different kind of heat than the promare can offer. But it sure is triggering that little entity to flare up. Gueira can taste a touch of salty precum slipping from his partner's dick, mixed with his own drool that seems to escape along the shaft he's continuously swallowing. The mixture leaves Lio's cock damp.

"That's.. Enough." Lio is breathless when he sputters it out. His hand tugs roughly at Gueira's scalp, pulling the male off abruptly. It makes saliva escape in what he'd peg as an unattractive fashion. But Lio doesn't say it is, so Gueira refrains from stressing on it. "Sit back." 

It's a heavy-breathed demand that the redhead is so quick to abide to. He's as far back as the couch will let him go when Lio is plucking himself off of Meis and crawling onto Gueira. Hands easily tug down black pants, exposing Gueira's black boxers. But Lio pauses for a moment to stare. They aren't just black-- they have flames on them. He looks at his comrade with a quirked brow. It makes Gueira turn ten shades of red. 

"What?" He huffs. Meis is chuckling behind them before he drapes arms around Lio's tiny shoulders,  
"Come on boss, don't you like our support gear? Gotta support the flames, right~?" Lio can't help a short laugh, head shaking.  
"You're both unbelievable." 

The laughter is something genuine that will be forever etched into the men's minds. They find they really like when Lio is soft just as much as they do when he's bossing them around. Mentioning that--

"Meis, remove your clothes."  
"Yes sir." Meis has no issues doing just that on his own. It'd be a lie to say Gueira didn't watch from over Lio's shoulder. And it'd be another lie to say Lio didn't notice that.  
"Hm, I'll have to remember that for next time." Lio notes,  
"N-Next time--" Gueira tries to stutter his shocked response out. BUt he's intercepted by a sudden and rough kiss. This kiss isn't as tender as the first. It has nips that leave lips aching by the end of it. Mostly on Gueira's end as any nips given to Lio just got a rougher one back. 

There's a hand making its way up Lio's side from behind and he knows it to be Meis'. Snagging it, he slides it up to his lips where he takes two of the fingers into his mouth. Eyes are locked on crimson ones as he sucks at their partner's fingers with lewd sounds that have the redhead a whiny mess beneath them. But Lio gives a sharp glare and shoves his free hand down to push the redhead's hips still. 

No words are needed for his follower to abide by that action. He's forced to watch as Lio makes a total mess of their partner's fingers. "Prep him for me." Meis already knew that was coming, but reaching Gueira would entail grinding his own erection up against Lio's ass. Not that that was a problem.

In fact, when he started to make the reach, Lio let out a sigh of contentment. Neither of the two were small. Not nearly as large as Galo. But that was alright. He had a feeling Meis knew exactly what to do with his and that was fairly exciting to anticipate. 

His own sounds are covered by the cries of pleasure from Gueira. He's definitely much more vocal. The way his half-lidded crimson hues stare at Lio while Meis fingers shows utter infatuation. Did the blonde know about their feelings before this? From the way he just smirks at the one beneath him, it'd be fair to assume the answer was yes.

"Do you like that? The way he touches you while you get the pleasure of seeing us~" He uses a hand to gingerly caress the male's cheek, making Gueira whine. The hand moves from being gentle to not so gentle when fingers close in on his throat. They're tight, but not tight enough to hurt. It restricts in all the right ways. 

"Tell me, Gueira, what do you want?" The question is near impossible for him to answer with how he's breathless in that grip. His eyes have rolled to the back of his head before closing tightly and leaving him shuddering. Meis has lowered his lips to Lio's shoulders, kissing up along the slender bone until reaching his shoulder where he sucks a fresh bruise into the flesh. 

"Not yet," He whispers back to Meis, feeling the tip of his erection just barely pressing up against his hole. He can hear the annoyed huff from the lankier male. But Meis respects it and focuses on scissoring his fingers to open Gueira up.  
"What about you?"  
"Tsk, surely you know who I've ridden before, Meis. I need far less preparation than you may think." There's a small, breathy chuckle laced in there.  
But Lio leans his head back to offer a faint nuzzle to the other's jaw, soon planting a kiss there to follow up. "You may do so, if you wish to. But don't dawdle, alright?" These moments of softness are going to be the death of the two.

Their littler intermission left the redhead with a chance to breathe and make sound again, hand reaching up to paw at Lio's chest. "Want.." He tries to swallow what bit of the drool he can. "Want you." Lio pries himself away from Meis to look down at the one begging for attention.

"That's more like it." He releases Gueira's throat to thumb at his lip. "I want to hear more of that honesty." Meis takes this chance to pull fingers out of his partner and leave Lio to wiggle his way comfortably up against the opening. He's able to comfortably press his tip against Gueira's opening with the way Meis had so lovingly worked him open. It helps that his dick was still slick from being sucked off. 

He doesn't give Gueira immediate gratification. Instead, he let's Meis catch up. One hand has dug itself into Lio's hip, leaving crescent marks from dull nails. He finds he likes that a lot. Other fingers are slowly inserted into Lio's ass in a way that doesn't surprise the blonde in the slightest. Meis definitely knows what he's doing. The way he pushes up-- the way he spreads the lanky digits-- the way he curves them-- it's all quite different than Galo's more blunt and careless touches. There were different things to enjoy from all three of them, and Lio was certainly taking notes.

He keens briefly when the fingers press up against his prostate, dick twitching against Gueira's opening. Such a lewd reaction has the redhead whining and pawing at Lio once again. "B-Boss--"  
"M-Mm. Say it." Lio's hand shakily grips at Gueira's chin. The redhead is trying hard to wiggle his hips to get more of his partner inside of him. As soon as it's noticed, a hand comes to his hip and shoves him down away from doing it. "Say it."  
Gueira whines loudly, leaving Meis to huff and bury his face into Lio's neck. "It takes a few tries." The male murmurs before nipping at Lio's ear. It makes the blonde gasp lightly but he focuses back on the task at hand.  
"Be a good boy for me, Gueira." He slides that one hand up along his side to his chest under the shirt he hadn't spared time to remove. It being pushed up exposed a nicely sculpted sixpack that the boss is definitely a touch impressed by. Small fingers graze nails over nipples. A bit of heat from his Promare adds additional flare. While he can't necessarily burn, he can feel the way his partner heats up ever so slightly and it makes Gueira squirm.  
"Want-- I want you--"  
"Want me what?" Lio adds while pushing the tip further in-- just enough to better tease. An added pinch to his nipple has the redhead trying feverishly to squirm. But Meis uses a hand to help Lio ground him.  
"Mm.. want you.. in me. To-- fuck me. God, _please_-- Boss." He's almost on the verge of crying with needy whines, hand digging into Lio's other shoulder.  
"That's better." Lios utters softly with a smile that's to die for. At least to Gueira and Meis, it is.

Meis retracts his hand from pushing at Gueira and instead raises it to touch tenderly at his partner's cheek. It's just in time for when Lio thrusts abruptly into the worked open hole of his bottoming partner. The sudden stretch has the redhead shouting in delight. There's no words. Just loud moans that bounce off the walls.

"Fuck-- May I?" Meis was definitely losing his restraint at watching his partner lose his mind beneath them.  
"Kiss me, first." Lio retorts, turning his head towards the other's. There's no hesitation to abide by that request. Lips lock into a duel that leaves their tongues battling it out once again. The kiss has their partner writhing in joy, squirming into the slow, unpredictable thrusts from Lio.

They break the heated kiss and it's Lio who laps up the trail of saliva between them. "Good boy. Now you can." 

And boy does he. The fingers are retracted and quickly replaced with an aching cock. 

"Don't hesitate." Lio chimes in. Considering the demand, there's no real time for the male to think on it. He just goes to town.

The first thrust is enough to leave Lio actually making a sound. It's a gasp-- but there's definitely a break in there of his actual voice. And the hand once teasing at Gueira's nipple is now clawing roughly down his chest. The way Lio's body bends is almost feline-like. His back arches forward, ass pushed up into Meis's crotch in a way that definitely beckons for more. God, he loves it.

One hand slides around Lio's front to trace aimless designs up his torso. Kisses are planted up Lio's back to his shoulder. He's small, making it a touch difficult for the taller male to reach-- but he manages since he doesn't stay long. Especially when he hears the retort from Lio--

"Harder." 

It's obliged. Pushing harder into Lio only makes him push harder into Gueira. The redhead keens, reaching a hand up to grab a fistful of blue locks. Meis turns his face to kiss at that hand. It takes a few sporadic thrusts before they synchronize in a way that allows all three to reach peaks of euphoria each time one moves.

The hand along Lio's chest eventually moves to grab a fistful of Gueira's cock, squeezing tightly. It triggers the larger of the three to groan loudly. "Meis-- F-Fuck-- Boss-- Please." Gueira takes the smaller hand from his chest and slides it up to his throat again. Crimson optics narrowly make their way to hazed over fuchsia ones. 

That small coil of fire grows inside of Lio but he's certain he can feel Gueira heating on the inside. Fingers finally close around his neck again and he sees eighty shades of color before he chokes on a sound. Lio takes this chance to lower himself down and lock lips with the already muted Gueira. Thrusts become more vigorous and Nails suddenly travel down Lio's back-- Meis', he can tell. 

Suddenly both hands are grabbing at his hips and Meis uses the leverage to quite literally slam into Lio. The rough action hits all the right places and Lio moans into the kiss. The vibration sends a spark spiraling into Gueira and he's certain his body is about to combust. It gets even stronger when he feels a second hand on his cock. They're both taking chances to touch and-- 

It's the last thing he remembers before the heat takes over and he totally thinks it's just internal. But the ignition laces with Lio and Meis's promares in a way that has them retaliating. "Fuck, Boss-- You're so good. So, so good--" Meis can barely get the words out before cracks of black crawl along his skin before the familiar neon blue lines make themselves prominent. He's too blissed out to acknowledge that he's not the only one shrouded in the their Promares colors--  
Lio's certain the heat is escaping every pore of his skin in that moment. The fire is controlled to some extent, able to not engulf the whole apartment. But... When he shares in a climax with his partners, of which includes Meis choking on a moan and Gueira practically screaming in pleasure a mixture of their names-- the control goes right out the window.

Perhaps it's the way their Promares intermingle or latch onto one another in this moment-- the spirals of colors twisting together vaguely resembling a dance of sorts. Whatever the case, the peak of extreme euphoria leads to lack of control and soon enough there's a loud blaring above them. 

"Fuck..." Meis is heavy breathed and panting, half leaning on Lio at this point. His vigorous thrusting has him too exhausted to even acknowledge the sound at first. And Lio's too busy shuddering still from his release, face burying into Gueira's neck now that he's flopped down onto him.  
Gueira is completely silent at this point, but that's likely because he's desperately trying to regain proper breathing from how the hand around him constricted it during climax. And yet-- And yet...

"Hey.. B-Boss.. mm.. that sound--" He's incredibly out of it, but he can feel the way his hand is suddenly cooling. He raises it slightly, Lio moving his head in time to see the way the black is fading away and--

"Oh no." Lio pulls out of Gueira and away from Meis in a way that leave both slightly cringing from the lack of what was once there. Lio half stumbles to get to his feet, Meis having done a damn fine job pile driving him into bliss. He snags his shirt from the floor and uses it to fan at the buzzing smoke detector. 

It's only then that Meis puts together what the sound is and is up on his feet next. "Oh, _shit_-- Ohhh, no, no." The lankier of the pair is darting to the kitchen, rummaging the cabinets for a fire extinguisher and being shouted out by Lio for the location. Gueira's still half blissed out and having a good chuckle at how the table in front of him looks like a pile of ash-- 

"Hey man, we just cleaned that. That's not cool. Baha--"  
"GUEIRA, GET UP." Meis is shouting from behind the couch, using what he can of the one extinguisher and tossing a bucket ontop of a half naked redhead.  
"Wow, okay. You're awfully cranky--" He sits up and it's like a wave of realization hits him and he croaks. "OH FUCK. BOSS, I'm SO sorry-- Fuck, fuck--" 

"Forget about it. Just get some water!" Gueira does just that and scrambles to start tossing it on some of the things. Luckily the whole place isn't on fire but holy shit the whole living room is definitely a mixture of colorful flames and smoke. How are they ever going to get this out--

"  
"Pizza time, Pizza time, Pizzzzaaa tiim--" Galo has a look of sheer excitement as he kicks open the door to his apartment with hands full of pizza. Three boxes, to be exact. The wide grin on his lips suddenly drops as he sees Lio flinging a shirt at the smoke detector-- half on fire-- and Gueira on the floor having totally tripped on his own bucket of water. Meis is on top of him, stuck between utilizing the fire extinguisher and getting his dumbass boyfriend up.

And they're all naked. Naked.

"Why.. Why are you all naked??"

"Galo! Thank God. Hurry! Save your questions"  
"And-- My.. couch.." Galo has a quivering lip with sheer devastation in his eyes. "My poor, baby, darling couch! Look at him burning in a blaze of disaster!"  
"GALO, DO something! We'll fix the couch later!" Any ounce of confusion on everything seems to go right out the window.  
"Alright folks! You're in luck! You chose the home of immortal fire-extinguishing goods to catch fire! Your fire doesn't stand a chance against my firefighting soul! Just watch me put these flames out with my--"  
"GALO!" There's a loud unison cry from all three that has him cringing and soon dropping the pizza to the side to grab the proper tools to do the job.

\----

"So," Galo has a mouthful of pizza as he's sat on the surviving bit of charred couch. "Ya' gonna explain?"  
They're all covered in crumbs of pizza and ash. The apartment may not be on fire but it's definitely not in great shape. Gueira seems a touch hesitant to speak so he just shoves an entire slice of pizza in his mouth to use as an excuse to not talk about what he thinks Galo is asking.  
"Look, we're really sorry we didn't ask you first. Lio didn't seem to insinuate you'd mind so--"  
"You didn't think I'd MIND my socks being moved from their sanctioned homes in my bedroom?!"  
Thank God Gueira hadn't swallowed his pizza in that moment because he'd be choking right about now.  
"Each of them had their own special place in accordance to the laws of the Sock Goblin! If you move them from those places, he will take them and eat them! Don't you know that?!"  
Lio is blank staring at the door with a shirt twice his size draped over his body and pizza sauce slathered at the corner of his lips. Large hands are now on his shoulder shaking him and he seems totally unphased. "This is what I live with. By choice, mind you." Lio mumbles and Gueira is literally on all fours trying not to choke while Meis is just offering a look of total disbelief.  
"He's.. more worried about socks? Not this--" He gestures at them-- "Or this." And then at the half burnt table behind him since they're sat on the floor thanks to most of the couch being gone and Galo and Lio taking what bit remained.  
"You have so much to learn about this guy, Meis. So much."  
"MY SOCKS, LIO, MY SOCKS."


End file.
